


love is a sacrament

by flootzavut



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Married Hunnihawk, Minor Angst, Modern AU, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Romantic Relationship, Sexual Relationship, Sid is their boyfriend, Smuff, Smut, Spanking, mmm, queer, seriously mostly just fluffy smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Sid doesn't know what he did in life that rewarded him with a regular invitation into the Pierce-Hunnicutt bedroom, but he chooses not to question his good fortune too closely."





	love is a sacrament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justalittlegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/gifts), [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts), [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Happy birthday Greenie!
> 
> This is kinda sorta alleyes' fault, for giving my muse carrots; also many thanks to alleyes and okttwm for reading it over for me 😽
> 
> Title is from _that_ Oscar Wilde quote.
> 
> Modern AU.

* * *

  ** _love is a sacrament_**

* * *

 

Sid doesn't know what he did in life that rewarded him with a regular invitation into the Pierce-Hunnicutt bedroom, but he chooses not to question his good fortune too closely. Tonight didn't start that way, but a quiet dinner morphed into a tangle of bodies on the couch, and when BJ kissed him softly and asked if he'd like to stay the night, he didn't hesitate to say yes.

Now Hawk's astride his thighs, grasping at his shirt, grinding against his crotch, and pressing gasps into his neck. BJ undoes buttons and zips and slowly strips Hawkeye down, and Sid has a front row seat for the spectacle.

He shares a smile with BJ over Hawk's shoulder. "What on Earth did you do to him?"

BJ's grin turns wicked. "I haven't let him come since last weekend."

"Oh." Orgasm denial is hardly new to them, but Sidney didn't realise Hawk could go for that long without utterly losing his mind.

"And I was hoping you'll give me a masterclass in spanking."

Hawk _writhes_ , and Sidney laughs. "I take it you appreciate that idea?" he whispers in Hawk's ear. The sound he gets in response is indescribable, but he feels confident interpreting it as agreement. "You are a cruel man," he tells BJ.

"It's one of my better qualities."

Sid laughs again; BJ leans in for another kiss. BJ kisses like he does everything, big and heartfelt, with all he has in him. Sidney gladly sinks into it, and Hawk whimpers. Being caught between the pair of them always reduces him to a gibbering wreck, though having gotten caught between Hawkeye and BJ himself, Sidney's not judging.

Hawk wriggling and desperate in his lap is distracting in the best possible way. (Sid really hopes BJ doesn't get any ideas about extending the orgasm denial to _him_.) Hawk grinds their cocks together, and if it weren't for BJ's hands on his body, both steadying and restraining him, Sidney's sure he would just keep going until he fell apart.

When BJ draws away to concentrate on getting Hawkeye out of the last of his clothes, Sid finds his mouth, kissing him tenderly but thoroughly. Hawk's such a livewire, so responsive, it's both intoxicating and _fun_. He gasps against Sid's lips and squirms; Sid can't help laughing and running his hands up and down Hawkeye's back.

"Shhh, calm down," he whispers.

"But Sidney-!"

Frankly, Sid's not sure he could keep up with Hawkeye on a one to one, fulltime basis; the intensity of what he and BJ share is overwhelming.

"Shhh," he says again. How BJ's held off for so long without giving in and giving Hawkeye release, Sidney can't begin to imagine. If it were up to him, this game would've lasted a few hours; an extremely enjoyable few hours, to be sure, but even knowing how much Hawk loves being kept on the edge, there's no way Sidney could resist the temptation for days at a time.

BJ grabs Hawk's hips and stills them, and Hawk resists for a moment then slumps into Sid's chest - a silent admission of defeat, although he has a safe-word, so it isn't as if he's really given in, not yet.

Once it's obvious Hawk's gotten the message, BJ slides his hands up under Hawk's armpits and hauls him to his feet. It puts his crotch almost on a level with Sidney's face, and Sid can't resist leaning forward to press a kiss to his erection through his underwear. (Maybe that streak of cruelty is catching.)

Hawk whines softly; BJ chuckles. "Do the honours, Sid?"

It takes Sidney a moment to understand what he's being asked, then he's pulling Hawk's boxer shorts down, and Hawk's obediently stepping out of them, and he's naked, and oh, he is so pretty.

Sid goes to pull Hawk back into his embrace, but BJ stops him. "Hold on a moment." Whatever he does makes Hawk shudder, knees buckling for a second, then Hawk sinks into a compliant puddle in Sidney's lap.

BJ sets something aside before reaching for an antiseptic wipe; Sidney glances over to see what he missed, and when he realises BJ just removed a vibrating plug from Hawk's ass, his jaw drops. How long did Hawk have the plug inside him? Was it turned on? Has Hawk's ass been full the whole evening? Knowing BJ, it probably has.

"BJ?" Sid says, and there's a decided quaver in his voice despite his best efforts.

BJ grins. "Yes?"

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

That makes BJ grin even harder. "You know I only do it 'cause he loves it, right?" He waggles his eyebrows. "If I ever have you at my mercy, I'll make sure to find something you'll enjoy just as much."

Sidney gulps. The most worrying thing is that part of him is imagining what it would be like to put himself entirely in BJ's capable hands, and is quite intrigued (and very turned on) by the notion. If there's anything at all BJ Hunnicutt wouldn't do for his lover, Sidney can't guess what it is. The thought makes his mouth dry, and he flushes with arousal. Being at BJ's mercy would be an experience, and he's doubtless going to beg for it one of these days.

Now Hawk's naked and - well - _empty_ , BJ sits on the bed and coaxes him into a soft kiss. Hawkeye drapes himself across them both, languid as a cat, letting out little whimpers of pleasure. He does love being the centre of attention. Sid strokes along his thigh, over his buttock, up his spine; Hawkeye shivers under Sid's hands.

When they surface, BJ chuckles, combing his fingers through Hawkeye's hair and smiling at him. Even though it's not aimed at Sidney, the smile is like the sun coming out. It's as though he can feel it on his skin.

Sidney's long suspected it's the closeness and warmth of their connection that make it easy (or so it seems) for Hawk and BJ to invite a third party into their bed and their marriage. Years of friendship and trust underpinning the passion give them an enviable foundation, and the same trust in one another and in Sidney lets them enjoy his company both in and out of the bedroom without worrying he would try to come between them, let alone succeed. (The only way Sid's ever come between them was with BJ inside him and fucking him into Hawk's body.) He basks in their warmth without ever fearing he'll damage it.

BJ turns to him. "So, I think this boy deserves a thorough spanking for how good he's been, don't you?"

Hawkeye shivers again. Being BJ's good boy isn't something he needs or wants all the time, but in these moments he craves it.

Sidney nods. He needs a second to be sure his voice will work properly. "Yes," he says. It still comes out a little shaky and low. "He's been _very_ good."

That pulls a whine out of Hawk's throat; Sid and BJ grin at each other like fools. Hawkeye's always an attractive man, but when he sinks into this headspace, it's almost magical. BJ presses a kiss to Sid's mouth, and Sid has the oddest impression it's a thank you - as if it weren't Sidney who should be grateful to be involved.

When BJ manoeuvres Hawkeye so he's laid facedown over both their laps, Hawkeye seems even more catlike than before. He stretches out and then relaxes, and Sid wouldn't be surprised at all if he started purring.

"Beautiful," Sidney murmurs as they run their hands over his body.

"Gorgeous," BJ agrees.

Hawkeye shudders and whines as Sid moves lower. His ass is white and plump and perfect. (Sidney will never understand how a man so skinny can also be so damn _shapely_.) It takes a handprint beautifully (another thing Sidney knows from experience), and when Sid smooths a hand over it, Hawk whimpers.

"See, I get that noise when he's halfway gone, not just from touching him," BJ says, pouting comically.

Sidney chuckles. "Maybe I should spank you sometime," he suggests, giving BJ his very best 'wide-eyed innocence' look. "I'm sure you'd learn a lot from the experience of being on the receiving end."

BJ blinks and bites his lip. He looks startled; he doesn't say a word, but his cheeks flush pink. Maybe Sid will get the chance after all.

"I would enjoy that very much," he adds, purely for the pleasure of making BJ turn a darker shade of pink and squirm involuntarily. BJ comes by his authority in the bedroom quite naturally, but one of these days, Sid's gonna turn the tables and see how deeply he can take BJ the other way - not just a momentary power exchange, but letting BJ sink as far down into that headspace as he possibly can.

One of these days, but not today. "Let's deal with this boy of yours first, though, right?"

Another blink, and BJ gets ahold of himself. "Yeah, let's- let's do that."

Sid pushes aside his amusement and goes back to Hawk, sweeping his hands over Hawk's thighs and waist and backside. "Lovely."

Hawk wriggles. "Please."

It's kind of fascinating how responsive Hawkeye is, how desperate after days of denial. He wriggles and sighs at their touch, and when Sidney finally smacks his ass, he shudders like he just got an electric shock.

"Oh God, _please_."

"Hawk," BJ says softly, "remember, you're not allowed to come till I say."

Hawk nods jerkily. "I know, I remember, just please, I need..." Sidney slaps him again, and Hawk chokes out a noise that sounds like pure gratitude.

"It's all about anticipation," Sid murmurs as he traces patterns over Hawk's ass. "When he's this desperate, the ache is half mental. He needs something, anything to feel. He wants you inside him, of course, but as long as he's being touched somehow..." Sid lifts his hands off of Hawk's body and gestures for BJ to do the same. "And if he's not..." It takes Hawkeye a moment to realise the lack of contact is deliberate, then he lets out something that's almost a sob around a word that might have started as another 'please!', though it's so mangled, Sid can only guess. He watches BJ as much as Hawk to know how long is too long, and BJ's relief is palpable when Sidney finally lands a firm blow over both Hawk's buttocks.

"He loves this because it feels good, that mixture of pleasure and pain he enjoys so much, but also he just needs the contact, any contact, so badly." Sidney runs his hands over Hawk's backside and thighs again, and BJ strokes his back and his shoulders, and Hawk shivers into absolute contentment. For some time they continue that way, touching gently, just the occasional slap or squeeze. Hawkeye relaxes so much, he isn't even grinding his cock down into Sidney's lap anymore, although it's still hard, leaking enough Sid has a wet patch on his pants.

"Seriously, BJ," Sidney promises eventually, "sometime soon I'm gonna take you across my knee and make _you_ desperate, make you beg. Then you'll get it, trust me." He lets himself grin. "And maybe after, I'll let you return the favour."

" _Fuck_."

"Sound good, does it?"

Sidney's had a lot of thoughts about BJ's big hands. BJ's done plenty of very enjoyable things to and with Sid, but this would be new. And of course, Sid isn't blind; BJ's ass is just as glorious in its own way as Hawk's is. Spanking him would be a pleasure.

BJ chuckles - it's a little strained. "You're making me jealous of Hawk right now," he admits.

Sid laughs and leans in for a brief kiss. "There's no need to be jealous, BJ," he whispers. "You have a marvellous backside; I'll spank you as often as you want." BJ lets out a shaky whimper. "Spank you and touch you and even fuck you into the mattress if you'd like."

BJ shivers, his eyes flutter closed, and he buries his face in Sid's shirt. "Fuck, Sidney."

Sid grind. "You know, you're both beautiful when you're utterly desperate," he says. "Makes me want to lick you all over." He kisses the top of BJ's head. "But first let's give your poor deprived husband his reward for being such a good boy, huh?"

BJ nods. He leaves his head on Sid's shoulder (which is fucking adorable - Sid's never seen him so self-conscious), but turns so he can watch as Sid finally ends his tease and starts spanking Hawkeye in earnest. With every blow, BJ lets out the smallest gasp, so quiet Sid suspects he doesn't even realise he's doing it, and Hawk lets out louder gasps, and Sidney's gonna come before anyone's even touched him if he's not careful.

He loses count of his strokes, just keeps going until Hawk's ass is pink all over and Sidney's lightest touch makes him whine and shiver in anticipation. "That's it," Sid says, "that's it, beautiful." He runs a finger down Hawk's spine, and Hawk shudders. "You know," he tells BJ with a smile, "I might need your help getting him off my lap and onto the bed."

"Oh, that's easy," BJ says. "Hey Hawk, you wanna get up here and help me strip?"

Hawk's suddenly crawling into BJ's lap, sitting (more or less) upright, and his movements may be uncoordinated, but he tears at BJ's clothing as if he needs BJ to be naked like he needs air to breathe. BJ pulls Hawk further onto the bed and grins at Sidney, self-consciousness forgotten at least for the moment. "You coming, Sid?"

Sidney doesn't need a second invitation. He slips out of his pants (he doesn't want to miss out on being enthusiastically undressed, but his own cock is so desperately hard, even his skivvies are almost too much stimulation), but it's the only pause he allows himself before he dives in.

Hawk is positively feverish, scrambling at buttons and zips like a desperate teenager, but Sid isn't much better. BJ laughs; Sid grins up at him and shrugs. BJ's beautiful, and Sid has no shame at wanting to rip his clothes off.

Predictably, Hawk goes for BJ's cock as soon as it's available, kissing and nuzzling and licking it, and both BJ and Sidney laugh at him. Sidney does at least have a little more restraint than that, running his hands over BJ's belly and chest, tweaking his nipples, and grinning when BJ whimpers.

"You're really very lovely," Sidney tells him.

BJ blushes. It's charming how he can be fully in charge, have complete control over the situation, over Hawk's orgasm, can take the lead with no apparent effort, but a simple compliment still turns him bashful. He doesn't even know where to look; it's exceptionally cute.

"I- thanks," he says, the colour in his cheeks deepening.

Sidney laughs and tugs BJ into a kiss, soft and tender. BJ cedes control to him for a moment, giving him the power. It's a heady sensation. BJ's such a natural at this, giving it up takes conscious effort; his surrender is a gift of trust Sid doesn't take lightly.

They melt into it, enjoying each other, then grin as they surface, turning as one to look down at BJ's crotch. Hawkeye Pierce giving head is a beautiful sight, even when it's someone else's cock, and Sidney doesn't intend to miss it. He rests his cheek on BJ's chest, because it's irresistible, and plays with BJ's nipples as BJ strokes his fingers gently through Sidney's hair.

Hawkeye gives head with indecent enthusiasm, lavishing attention on BJ's cock with his hands and mouth, sighing in contentment, sometimes closing his eyes as if transported to another plane, sometimes looking up, gaze dark. BJ's control is impressive: his breathing deepens, he lets out the odd whimper, and his hips twitch with the effort not to fuck Hawk's mouth, but he resists temptation, resting his fred hand lightly on Hawk's head and murmuring tender encouragement.

Yet again, Sid's a witness to something very intimate and beautiful; it's a privilege to be allowed any small share in it. When Hawk's this deep in his headspace, it's like seeing a completely different side to him, quiet and meditative, as if the very tension of his denied orgasm has relaxed him on the deepest possible level. Sidney's seen it many times, has been the cause of it on several occasions, but this is extreme. Besides, he never gets tired of it.

Eventually, even BJ can't take any more. He winds both hands into Hawk's hair and tugs. "Hawk, God Hawk, that's good, but I need you to stop."

Hawk whines, grasping harder at BJ's thighs. (Never let it be said that Hawkeye Pierce will ever miss the chance to test his boundaries.)

BJ laughs. "Hawkeye, sweetheart, don't you want me inside you when I let you come?"

There's a pause, then Hawk's pulling back, indulging in one last sucking kiss before grinning up at BJ. "When you put it like that," he says, "how can a fella say no?"

"Well, that was sort of the point."

Hawk crawls lazily up BJ's body, kissing his belly and chest, his mouth, then turning to press a lazy smile to Sidney's mouth, too. He looks drunk, or maybe high, and incandescently happy. "So what was this about you being inside me and me coming, Beej?"

"Have you been good enough, I wonder? What do you think, Sid?"

Hawk's suddenly a whole lot less cocky as he glances back and forth between them. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"I think he's been marvellous."

"Yeah?" BJ skims down Hawk's back to tease his still-sensitive ass. Hawk whimpers, nuzzling at BJ's neck like a needy cat. "It definitely seems like he's ready for more."

"God, Beej, please," Hawk blurts. "I need... God, I need you, please!" He's gone from amused and playful to brokenly whining in no time flat.

Sidney knows BJ well enough to know he's exceedingly turned on, but his voice is firm and even when he replies. "What do you need, Hawk? Tell me."

Hawk lets out something akin to a sob. "I need, I need your cock, Beej, I need to come, I need you inside me," he babbles, "please, Beej, please, I need you, I need _you_." His voice fades out into a hiccupy whimper against BJ's throat, and BJ croons gently, comforting and reassuring Hawk with hands and words, rocking him till his breathing settles again.

When he's calmed down some, BJ rolls over to tip him gently onto his back. Hawk's floppy as a rag doll, his eyes half-closed, but he's watching BJ with the white-hot intensity of a man who would do anything - _anything_ \- for his lover. It's just as well BJ wouldn't take advantage of trust like this; of course, that's also part of the reason Hawk gives it over to him so completely.

"Sid?"

Sid nearly jumps out of his skin. They're so wrapped up in each other, he didn't expect to be included - he didn't expect them to even remember he was here. "Yes?"

BJ guides him to sit up at the head of the bed before arranging Hawkeye with his head in Sid's lap and a pillow under his butt. Hawk looks up at Sidney, wide-eyed. "Hi," he says.

Hawk's adorable when he's this spaced out and needy. "Hi, Hawkeye," Sid replies, running his fingertips over Hawk's cheek. "You okay?"

Hawk swallows audibly and nods.

"I'll look after you," Sid says. He's not sure where it comes from. Maybe it's just how vulnerable Hawk looks, eyes huge, licking his lips nervously, quaking every time BJ touches him. It seems it's the right thing to say, though; he searches Sidney's face for a moment, then relaxes back into the embrace, eyes drifting shut, the whisper of a smile on his lips.

BJ's typically a gentle man, even more so with his lovers, but Sidney needs another word for how he's touching Hawkeye now, how he's watching Hawk's face. It's beyond gentle, more than tender, it's both and yet it's fierce and protective, too. Sid's breath catches in his throat, and the feeling doesn't dissipate even when BJ spreads Hawk's thighs and carefully pushes in.

Watching Hawk's reaction to BJ fucking into him is spectacular. Relief, need, morphing into mindless pleasure. Sid brushes Hawk's hair back from his sweaty forehead. "You're absolutely glorious like this, Hawkeye," he murmurs after a few strokes, "you're stunning." Hawk shivers and bites his lip, then keens, body bowed.

Sid runs his thumb over Hawk's lip; he doesn't expect Hawk to draw it into his mouth, and it's Sid's turn to let out a desperately needy noise. Hawk opens his eyes and gazes up at Sidney, expression downright sultry, then runs his tongue over and around Sid's thumb and sucks, gently and rhythmically, and _fuck_ , even when he's out of his mind with lust, Hawkeye instinctively knows how to be achingly seductive.

It's impossible for Sidney to tear himself away. BJ's glorious too, but Sid just has to keep watching Hawk's expression, stroking his hair, tracing his features, and all the time, Hawk's intently fellating his thumb.

Sid's cock is painfully hard; Hawkeye must be able to feel it digging into him. He arches into it, making Sid gasp, and his eyelashes flutter. If Sidney could tear himself away, he knows Hawk would happily suck him off, but he can hold out for this particular show.

BJ takes it slow and steady, and every time Sidney manages to glance up, BJ's intently watching Hawkeye's face, studying him, looking after him with such care that it makes Sid's heart ache harder than his cock. They're beautiful together. Sidney can never quite believe he gets to witness it. BJ tugs Hawk's legs around his waist and fucks into him harder; Hawk whines at the deeper penetration. "BJ, BJ, BJ, oh God, Beej." He sounds utterly wrecked. "Please, please Beej."

Sidney half forgot Hawk's still waiting for permission to come, is still holding on (just barely) to his control. The reminder makes Sid shiver. Involuntarily, he imagines being the one who's being denied, having BJ tease him into desperation and take him to the very edge of what he can stand, and just the thought is almost too much. He swallows against his suddenly very dry mouth, licks his lips, and wills BJ to have mercy on Hawkeye soon before he loses it just from watching.

At last, BJ leans down to kiss Hawk and whisper endearments against his skin. It's too low and intimate for Sidney to hear clearly, but he catches 'love' and 'so good' and 'well done'; then BJ murmurs, "Come for me, darlin', come for me," and Hawk does, instantly and spectacularly, shaking apart around BJ's cock, throwing his head back into Sid's belly with a wail, clinging on so tight that BJ will have bruises tomorrow, and laughing high and wild.

BJ pauses, breathing heavily, and his face is a study in love and wonder.

"Beej, Beej, Beej," Hawk chants as soon as he gets some of his breath back. "Oh God, Beej, you're amazing, you're incredible, I love you, I love you, come for me, come _in_ me, fill me _up_."

BJ makes a desperate noise, all his own control vanishing instantly as he pumps into Hawk, short thrusts like he can't bear to pull too far out of Hawk's body. Then, just as suddenly, he's coming, collapsing down on top of Hawk, and Hawk wraps his arms and his legs around BJ as tight as they'll go.

They're both laughing, and the release of tension is infectious, even though Sid's still half dressed and his cock is still hard. After a couple of minutes, Hawk reaches back and grabs his hand, and BJ grasps at his knee, and he isn't ever gonna get used to how often they include him in these moments. It's strangely moving, and makes him feel very beloved.

"Seems like that was worth the wait," he whispers, brushing Hawk's hair back from his forehead again.

Hawk laughs, says something incomprehensible, then clears his throat and tries again. "Every- every _second_ ," he croaks.

BJ kisses his temple. "Good. I love you, Hawk." It's superfluous - how they love one another is obvious, it might as well be written in fifty foot high letters across the sky - but BJ still says it like it's the first time, and Hawk reacts by pulling him close and kissing him like it's the last time they'll ever see each other. It would be cheesy if it weren't so completely sincere.

It seems as good a time as any to clean them both up, so Sidney slips out from behind Hawkeye and goes to fetch a washcloth, chuckling when both Hawk and BJ protest. (It warms his heart that they still want him with them even after such intimate and intense lovemaking.) When he comes back, they haven't moved an inch, and it turns out the trickiest part is convincing BJ to give up his hold on Hawk so Sid can wipe them down.

"I'm not taking him anywhere, BJ," Sidney points out with another laugh. "He's all yours, I promise."

BJ grumbles, but relinquishes Hawkeye long enough for Sidney to wipe up the detritus, only protesting a little when Sidney insists on cleaning him too. "Idiots." Sidney tuts as he fusses over them, but they all know it isn't serious. They are idiots, but he loves them, and taking care of them like this is one of the ways he shows it.

Once they're done, he slips back into the bed with them, shoving Hawk up on his side so he can be sandwiched and held tight. Hawk lets out one of his obscene noises and grinds his butt into Sid's cock. "Love to know what you plans are for that," he says, his voice muffled against BJ's chest.

"Insatiable." Sidney shakes his head. "Utterly insatiable."

Hawk laughs sleepily. "Mmhm. Also, you're wearing too many clothes."

"That's true." BJ reaches around Hawk to slip his hand up the back of Sid's shirt. "I think I owe you." He chuckles. "Well there's that, and there's also the fact I just want to get you naked."

"Seconded," Hawk pipes up. "I get his cock."

"Says who?"

"Says me, I called it."

Sidney laughs, though it comes out a bit shaky. "Being fought over is extremely good for my ego, but there's enough to go round."

"Are you sure?" BJ asks, voice innocent, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You're very little, Sidney."

"Not where it counts," Hawk says, jumping to Sidney's defence before Sid even has a chance to protest.

"That's a fair point," BJ concedes. He strokes down Sid's spine then keeps going, down into Sid's shorts to knead his ass. Sid swallows hard; BJ laughs again. "This okay?"

When Sidney opens his mouth to answer, all that comes out is a moan.

"I think that means it's okay," Hawk says, and grinds slower and harder.

"Fuck!"

"I'm ill-equipped for that right now," BJ jokes, "but I'll definitely keep it in mind for another day."

Sid swallows and takes a deep breath. "If you- if you fellas want to make me come in my shorts, you're going about it the right- the right way."

Hawk hums, like he's thinking it through.

"I can think of more fun places for you to come," BJ admits. "Although it's very entertaining to watch you losing the ability to talk because Hawk's doing a number on you."

"I- you're cruel, and- fuck."

"Case in point."

"It's- hardly a solo effort," Sid points out as BJ strokes down lower, finding his inner thighs. Sid shamelessly spreads them, hooking his leg around both Hawk and BJ's; BJ takes the invitation, lightly brushing the back of his cock, tugging his balls, pressing behind them and making him gasp. "Oh shit," Sid whispers, "oh, _fuck_ , oh-"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Sidney lets out what should've been a laugh but ends up sounding barely human. "What was your first clue?" he shoots back. He pushes his face into Hawkeye's spine, whimpering and whining, and he can't blame Hawk for laughing at him. " _Shit_."

BJ stops touching his cock, and he'd complain except then BJ starts to strip him instead. Hawk laughs when BJ climbs over him and on top of Sid, pushing Sid down onto his back and grinning dangerously. Sid's really in for it now, and he can hardly wait.

BJ's in no rush, and it becomes absolutely maddening in no time at all; Sid's half undressed already, but somehow BJ manages to eke it out, slipping each button on his shirt open far too slowly, as if it would be sacrilege to take any part of this for granted.

"That's it," Hawk says. When Sid glances over, Hawk's watching avidly, eyes heavy with satisfaction yet still hungry on Sid's body. He looks Sidney up and down and bites his lip, letting out a low grunt of appreciation. Sid always thinks he's as turned on as it's possible to get, but Hawk's shameless desire and BJ's intent focus never fail to make him hotter and needier.

It's both frustrating and delicious to be teased. BJ milks everything he can out of getting Sid naked, slipping his shirt off as if it's made of silk and might tear, brushing his cock through his boxers, moving down the bed to peel his socks off with infinite patience and trace the lines of his arches slow and light enough to almost be too ticklish. Sidney swears and shudders and curses him, but BJ knows him too well to be fooled; they all know Sid would complain harder if BJ rushed it.

BJ leaves Sid's cock till last, letting Sid's boxers drag along the length of it, his breath warm on it as he slips them down Sid's legs, then finally kissing it, much too softly, before shuffling back up Sid's body to straddle his thighs and look down at him.

"Hawk," BJ says, tipping his head to one side, "how the hell did we trick this gorgeous man into our bed?"

Hawkeye laughs and runs his hand over Sid's chest, tweaking his nipple. "Must be our good looks and charm. And the size of your dick."

BJ's cheeks go red but he throws back his head in laughter. "You think?"

"Well look, there's a lot to love about you, Beej, don't get me wrong, but it's especially hard for a guy to resist the temptation of that glorious monstrosity you keep in your pants."

"Idiot." BJ bends over to kiss Hawk, and his stomach brushes Sidney's cock, and damn, even when they're not deliberately teasing him, these two boys are an absolute mindfuck.

"Please!" he manages. "I need..."

BJ chuckles, and then he's kissing Sidney at last. It's not enough, but it's a step in the right direction. Sid winds his hands into BJ's hair and tugs just enough to register his complaint and make BJ laugh again into his mouth.

"Okay, okay," BJ murmurs. "You have no patience."

Sidney lets out an incredulous noise.

"We're definitely gonna have to work on that at some point," BJ continues, sitting up. and the low promise in his voice makes Sid shiver, desire curling in his belly and tingling over his skin. He can't bring himself to argue about his supposed lack of patience when he's imagining BJ taking him apart piece by piece. "Not today, though. Today I wanna make you forget your own name." He turns to Hawkeye. "I think Sidney needs his brain sucked out through his cock. Sound good to you?"

Hawk's voice is sleepy and rough, but that just means that when he says, "God, yeah," it's practically a moan.

(Sidney whimpers. Again. He can't help it.)

"And I think you should get to choose your weapon."

Sidney blinks up at BJ, not comprehending, brain too scrambled to follow.

BJ grins. "My mouth now or Hawk's mouth in-" he glances at Hawk "-uh, half an hour or so, I guess?"

"Five minutes," Hawk mumbles.

"Don't you think that's a little optimistic?"

"I really like Sid's cock." Both Sidney and BJ laugh. Hawk shrugs and reaches over to pat it affectionately. "It's a really nice cock!"

BJ rolls his eyes, but then he's leaning forward, folding his hands on Sid's chest and resting his chin on them, and even though his cock isn't hard, the rest of him is, hard and warm and heavy, and it's delicious to be pinned under him. The promise of release in short order, the weight of BJ's body, relieve a little of the tension. It's like it temporarily puts Sid back together; he takes the chance while he can actually talk in full sentences. "You know what," he says, "I'd like to propose a third option."

"Oh yes?"

"Your mouth _and_ his mouth in five minutes."

BJ blinks. "Huh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Sidney," Hawk crows, "you're a genius." He leans in, speaks directly into Sidney's ear. "You know I'll take any chance to get my mouth on you."

"Tart," BJ says, but his voice is warm and his smile wide. He shuffles back down the bed till he's hovering over Sidney's crotch, and it takes all Sid's willpower not to whine or to thrust his hips up, seeking BJ's mouth. He still has a modicum of pride. BJ grins a little harder, like he knows exactly what's going on in Sid's head, and blows gently. _Fuck_. Sid bites his lip.

"Your cock's almost as pretty as Hawk's, you know."

"Prettier," Hawk says, as he joins BJ.

"Not possible."

"No, but look at it, it's gorgeous."

"I'm not saying it's not, Hawk, I just happen-"

"-to be biased, come _on_ , Sid's cock is a work of _art_."

Sidney laughs breathlessly. "Not that I don't appreciate the compliment," he manages, "but if one of you doesn't stop admiring it and start touching it instead sometime soon, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I think he means it."

"I know he does."

" _Please_."

They both laugh, then they're leaning in in unison to kiss him with hums of enjoyment, and his eyes slip shut and oh, it's... it's really good.

Either one of them can blow his mind; the pair of them working together is overwhelming. He doesn't try to keep track of who's doing what. All he knows is that he's engulfed in warm, wet heat, and it's glorious.

While he's still able to feel his hands, he reaches down to twist his fingers into their hair and tug gently, then harder involuntarily when they both let out soft moans. _Damn_. He gets lost in it; he's still aching to come, but at the same time he wants this to continue forever. There's so much they've all done before, and Sid can't fathom how they missed something so simple and so good.

One of them slips a lube-covered finger back to play with his ass, and the urgency returns in a desperate, overwhelming wave. Sid pushes down, inviting the penetration - welcoming it. "Fuck. Yes." Then there are two fingers inside of him, angled just right. It could be seconds or it could be days, he doesn't have a clue, till he's shattering apart, pumping forward into their mouths, crying out as he falls to pieces.

When it starts to fade and he can think again, he looks up and finds both BJ and Hawkeye grinning at him. "What?" he manages weakly.

Hawk shrugs a shoulder. "Just fun watching you lose control."

"Mmhm," BJ agrees. It turns out he's the one with his fingers in Sid's butt, and he wiggles them, laughing when Sid whimpers then gently withdrawing them.

It always feels like a profound loss. A vivid, visceral memory of having BJ's cock inside him makes Sid shudder. Maybe tomorrow morning... He sighs.

"All right?"

"Not sure that's the phrase I'd go for, fellas." Sid shakes his head. "I hope you aren't expecting me to move for twelve hours at least."

Hawk flops down beside him. "Good." He strokes Sid's chest. "We were definitely planning to keep you for at least that long, right Beej?"

BJ's cleaning Sidney and the bed, but he grins. "Long as we can keep you happy."

Sid's tempted to point out that means they'll never get rid of him, but he bites his tongue. He's always known what this is, and what it isn't. He's not one to intentionally torture himself wishing for more.

When BJ's done tidying, he stands and tugs the comforter over Hawk and Sid, a goofy grin on his face. Once again, Sidney's struck by how generous they are with their love and with each other. He's indescribably grateful they let him so far into their lives.

He's still breathing hard, his heart thudding violently in his chest as he watches BJ walk away. The man is altogether too gorgeous.

Hawk chuckles low and filthy. "Same hat," he says.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're having dirty thoughts about Beej. It's very relatable."

Sidney bites his lip.

"I'm not complaining, Sid. He's gorgeous; if you didn't look at him like that, I'd judge you for your poor taste."

Sidney laughs. "Oh yes?"

"Absolutely. It makes me like you even more."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't share Beej with anyone who didn't properly appreciate him."

"I consider it an honour," Sid says, stroking the back of his hand down Hawk's cheek and grinning when Hawk makes a sound like a happy cat and turns to kiss his knuckles. "It's an honour that he shares you with me, too," Sidney adds.

Hawk looks bashful. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

He scoots half on top of Sidney, chin propped on his fist, smiling fondly.

"What?" Sidney asks, both self-conscious and oddly warmed by Hawk's soft perusal.

"You have pretty eyes," Hawk murmurs.

It's entirely unexpected; Sidney has no idea how to respond. Heat rushes to his face. "Thank you," he whispers, but then he's at a loss.

Hawk cranes up to brush his lips over Sid's, and the kiss deepens, but it's so sweet, so tender. It isn't a kiss for a friend, nor even a fuckbuddy, it's a kiss that's full of affection, warm and giving, even comforting in its implied familiarity. Sid's lingering arousal softens to something warmer and more gentle, and when they surface, he can't read the expression on Hawkeye's face.

BJ comes back to the bed, and, to Sidney's surprise, gets in on his side. BJ takes Hawkeye's hand, and they both snuggle in, and even inside of Hawk or with BJ inside of him, Sid's never felt so much a part of what they have. It might not mean anything, he's not even sure if he wants it to, but it's cosy and peaceful and perfect. Tucked into BJ's arms, with Hawkeye curled into his chest, Sidney's snug and secure.

He falls asleep without needing to figure it out.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
